fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Sir Ovens/Waiting on an End
The Horseman laid dormant. Floating around in the vast reaches of space. Having recently let the Devoid escape into Eternal Space, he waited patiently for the oncoming destruction that was to follow. He waited hours… Days… Months… Years… Surprisingly, it all felt like a mere second to him. The Horseman was appalled at the tardiness of the Devoid. If you’re going to kill me at least do it fast… The Horseman thought to himself. The Horseman then assumed a standing position. Timeless. The Horsemen was soon travelling back in time; to the exact moment he started his wait for the end. Spaced Out In the blink of an eye, the Horseman’s scenery changed from that of a black vacuum to that of a grand, white, temple surrounded by lush greenery. The Horseman walked forward in large strides, an annoyed look on his face. Within the temple, a bright light shone down from the skylight, illuminating a peculiar mass in the middle of the temple. The mass had fur, feathers and several tails. The Horseman stopped in front of the mass. ‘I hope you’re enjoying the honeymoon.’ The mass moved, revealing itself to be a familiar cat-man surrounded by seven different female human-beast hybrids; all snuggling together. ‘Hunter… I…’ ‘Save it. You knew the Devoid wasn’t going to destroy us, didn’t you Zaniel?’ The cat-man shifted his head uncomfortably. ‘Answer the damn question, Zaniel.’ ‘Yes, I knew. But I’m sure you’re smart enough to see that.’ The Horseman looked at the assortment of girls surrounding the cat-man. They were all soundly asleep, gripping feline in the middle tightly. ‘You could have told me, you prick.’ ‘Zak and Mako never said anything?’ ‘No! And-’ Suddenly, one of the girls shifted. Her head poked up, as she rubbed her eyes gently. ‘What’s going on Zan-’ The girl caught a glimpse of the man standing in front of her. ‘Oh… Hey Hunter!’ The Horseman looked at the girl with and uneasy smile. ‘Hi, Tali. You can go back to sleep, this is between me and your prick of a husband.’ The girl turned her head slowly to face her significant other. ‘You didn’t tell him that the Devoid wasn’t coming, did you?’ The cat-man sighed in defeat. ‘No.’ The girl pat the cat-man on the head, as if to child him. She then turned to the Horseman in front of her. ‘I’m sorry about that Hunter, it’s kinda our fault though. We wanted to have Zaniel all to ourselves… Guess we should have let him tell you guys first.’ The Horseman looked at the girl. She was staring at him with innocent eyes. He grunted. ‘Yeah…’ The Horseman sighed. ‘Guess there’s no point crying over spilt milk.’ He scratched the back of his head as he turned to leave. ‘Have fun you kids.’ ‘Way ahead of you...’ The girl went back to snuggling with her significant other. As the Horseman stepped outside, he could not help but wonder how his other brothers were doing. Spaced Out The scenery changed once again. This time, the Horseman appeared inside a dimly lit castle. Upon closer inspection of his surroundings, the Horseman discerned that he was inside the castle’s throne room. ‘Can I help you?’ The Horseman turned to see a rugged man sitting on an old throne. ‘Mako, just the man I wanted to see.’ ‘You look different Hunter…’ ‘Well, I just spent a few hundred years waiting for an oblivion that never came.’ ‘Wait, Zaniel never told you?’ ‘Told me what…?’ ... ‘The Devoid wasn’t going to destroy Regular Space.’ ... ‘That son of a-’ Category:Blog posts